Promises of Sunshine and Gunpowder
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: Post-Descent; Still even then she would not let herself process the thought that Deeks had broken his promise to her; A one-shot to what I hope (but know) will happen in 5x01. Contains spoilers and feels.


**So I know this isn't going to happen in 5x01, just because they are both so stubborn and the NCIS writers can never give our OTP's a break but I really needed this and I know that both Kensi and Deeks are a little OOC but Deeks is on a bunch of 'Happy medicene' (As my sister calls it) and Kensi is scared that she is going to loose him, plus I couldn't stop writing once I started. **

* * *

Promises of Sunshine and Gunpowder

She _should_ have known something was wrong by the golf-ball sized lump that had managed to get itself lodged In the back of her throat, but somehow she managed to convince herself that everything was somewhat all right. At least, that was until she heard somebody sobbing from the other side of the door. Then she heard Michelle ask what happened. Still even then she would not let herself process the thought that Deeks had broken his promise to her.

No, instead she would walk in through the sliding doors of ops, and moments later be embraced in a bear hug from Deeks as he whispered in her ear.

"Never do that to me, ever again. I thought that I lost you Kens, I can't loose you."

That is when she would look around, observing her makeshift family and their behaviour. Nell would be crying into Eric's chest as he held her tight, in fear that if he let go something bad would happen to her as well. Hetty would be standing in front of the plasma, her hands folded behind her, as she tries to explain to Michelle what happened. Callen would have one hand around Michelle's shoulder and she would be standing there, her eyes red and puffy, but for the time being dry. Only then, after analyzing the situation, would she then turn around and bury her head into the crease of the neck of the man she loves, and cry for the loss of her friend.

However, that's not what happened, and Kensi realized that the situation that she made up in her head was not real when she was in Ops for more than a few seconds and Deeks had yet to pull her into his chest, and she knew that her fears were becoming a reality.

"Where is he?" She asked, she knew she should ask about Sam as well but she couldn't. She needed to hear where he was.

"Sam went offline about an hour ago, Deeks went in, he went dark a few minutes after that." Callen explained bluntly.

Kensi's heart dropped to the floor. Her head becoming swarmed with the memories of everything that happened between them in the past year coming at her all at once. She thought of the kiss that he had planted on her lips. Her fingers brushed over the spot where he held her face and she had to rapidly blink to not let the tears that were threatening to spill, fall. Kensi coughed once, pulling herself together before speaking.

"Can we pinpoint a location on them?" She asked her composure mostly restored. Eric nodded as he typed away at the keyboard in front of him.

"Michelle gave us a list of properties that Sidorov owns; we've been running heat traces on all of them. There is a house that has multiple heat signatures, two that aren't moving, the rest that are, we think that it is them" Kensi didn't know whether to be relieved that they know where they were. Or terrified that he wasn't moving.

"I've sent the address to your phone." Nell said quietly and Kensi turned on her heels and briskly walked out, calling over her shoulder.

"Callen, meet me there" She said, and she walked out of the Mission, running purely on adrenaline, fear and anger.

OTP~OTP~OTP~OTP~OTP

Kensi met up with Callen and a SWAT team four blocks away from the property, which held there collaborates. Callen waved her over to the ambulance that was on standby, and started to explain the plan of action before finishing off the lecture.

"Take as many as you can alive. Shoot to injure and disarm, kill if only necessary. Agent Blye and I will go and find Agent Hanna and Detective Deeks," He didn't bother saying who would rescue who, since it was fairly obvious to both who they would go to.

The ambush was quick; Sidorov was taken into custody with no struggle so Kensi turned her focus onto her biggest problem. Shots sounded around her and she saw someone raise their gun out of the corner of her eyes, she whipped around and fired, hitting the man squarely in the chest. Then she saw the door that was previously blocked by the large Russian that now laid spread out on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. The door was glass, and she saw a padded room on the other side, a chair in the middle and what looked like to be a still figure slumped down in front.

"Callen!" She yelled, forgetting that they were connected through a com.

"Jeez, Kensi, We get your need to find your Deeks but shut up" Eric said and Kensi smiled weakly and blushed as she imagined the look on the geeks' face. Callen came up beside her and counted to three silently before they busted in.

"NCIS, Hands up" They yelled at the same time, guns raised at arms length, but there was no one beside the unconscious Sam in the room. Kensi looked around frantically for Deeks as Callen tended to his partner. She saw the slumped over figure of Deeks, all bloody and bruised through the glass door separating him and Sam, and gasped. Kensi ran towards him, falling to her knees as she tried to awake her partner. She felt his pulse, slow and uneven.

"Deeks c'mon wake up" She murmured and sighed when his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sunshine, knew you'd come, but what took so long?" he gave her a small smile to reassure her although it did the complete opposite. His mouth was all bloody and raw.

"I should've been with you," She murmured but Deeks attempted to shake his head, stopping when the pain became too much.

"I couldn't live with myself if you were here." He replied. "How do you think I feel?" She snapped back, lowering her tone moments later

"Princ…" He began to say but drifted into unconsciousness before he could finish his thought.

"I need- I need a medic!" She shouted the same time as the EMT entered.

OTP~OTP~OTP~OTP~OTP

She was able to ride in the ambulance with him, just as Callen rode with Sam, but now she regretted it as she watched him flat line… for the second time. When they pulled up to the hospital he was rushed into the ER, he needed emergency surgery.

She waited in the hall outside the operating room; until they rolled him out into the small, private hospital room, he was given.

"He's in an induced a coma, but he should be awake within the next hour or two," A nurse told her.

"He'll be fine, we've repaired the cracked teeth, and he has a broken jaw and two broken ribs, he needed surgery for that, since one was close to puncturing his lung"

"Are you Kensi?" She added and Kensi nodded.

"He came too, for a minute, and kept saying something about Kensi, is she alright, sunshine and gunpowder. I don't know if that has any meaning to you but you seem to mean a lot to him" Kensi smiled to herself, although she was confused at what she meant by the sunshine and gunpowder.

The older nurse walked off and she moved next to him and sat down, taking his hand in both of hers. Hetty took that moment to come in.

"He is going to be fine" She said to their boss and Hetty nodded.

"Apperently he came too," Hetty started and Kensi blushed furiously.

"I swear nothing is going-" But she was cut off by Hetty raising her hand.

"It's okay Ms. Blye, I understand what is going on with you too, and I already gave permission. And sunshine and gunpowder is what he thinks you smell like" She finished before turning on her heel and going to see how Sam was doing.

Sunshine and gunpowder? Was that really what he thought she smelled like? Her mind was soon filled with that day that he made his promise. _That day. _That large milestone in their relationship that they both knew was there. The day she realized how much her partner truely meant to her.

That she loved him.

Kensi looked down at Deeks' broken form and began to cry.

It was a rarity for Kensi Blye to full out cry. It would only happen once in a blue moon. However, at that moment, as she watched her unconscious partner, wires stuck in his nose and IV's attached to his arm. She sobbed for over an hour, before falling asleep against the hard, cold metal railing.

OTP~OTP~OTP~OTP~OTP

"Hey Sunshine," A quiet voice said, and Kensi snapped her head up.

"You are awake" She croaked, her voice dry from crying.

"Yeah, were you crying?" He asked rhetorically.

"Don't cry princess, it breaks my heart to see you cry." Kensi looked into his blue eyes and just stared. Looking for some sort of sign that he was just saying that to get her to stop, but all she could see was sincerity and unconditional love.

"You promised me." Was all she said, her tone a bit more vicious than she wanted it to be.

"I did. And I haven't actually broken my promise." He whispered back, pulling her up towards the side of the bed. He nodded when Kensi gave him a questioning look on whether to sit down or not.

"But you almost did, and if you did, I would have only gotten the chance for this to happen once" She finished, leaning in and brushing her lips gently against his before pulling away. Deeks felt his heartrate speed up. Knowing that what he had been wanting for four years was almost his. That Kensi Blye, might actually become his.

"I'll keep my promise of you promise me something. You don't get killed either okay? I love you too much to live in a world without you" He paused as he realized what he said. However, Kensi didn't seem too fazed by it.

"You- you love me?" She asked, shocked and Deeks nodded before making her lie down next to him.

"More than anything Sunshine, more than anything." He whispered, holding her close, the drumming of his heartbeat sending her into an eased state, reassuring her that he was still there. Still hers.

"I promise, and I love you-" She didn't finish her sentence before she drifted of into darkness. Her hair pressed up along Deeks' nose. He kissed her hairline once before closing her eyes.

"Taste like sunshine and gunpowder too"

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: So I know Kensi is a little OOC but I just started writing and couldn't really stop. I figured I should add some Hetty approval in there, since technically she gave Deeks permission in Parley. Anyway, feedback, comments and critisism always welcome.**

**Just Review!**


End file.
